


Day to Day

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, BAMF Karen Page, Family Feels, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Light Angst, Marvel Cameos, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Protective Matt Murdock, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Normal is boring...Honestly, Matt would probably kill for some normal at this point.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 327





	Day to Day

Karen caught sight of Foggy first that day, the look on his face made her concerned, “What's wrong?”

“Matt's royally pissed. Stark went chasing Peter last night...”

“What? Does that asshole not understand what an order of protection is?!”

“Yeah, well, it's for Peter Parker, not Spider-man now isn't it?”

“Fucking bullshit,” Karen rubbed her eyes, “The kid okay?”

Foggy nodded, “Little shaken and a whole lot of pissed off too, but he got clear and got back to Matt's okay. May is freaking out and rambling at him, trying to figure out if there's a single fucking thing we can legally do without outing Peter.”

Karen sighed as she dropped into her chair, “Fuck.”

“Yeah, I hate Catch 22s.”

They jolted at the knock on the door before it opened, both of them blinking at the man, “Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Murdock, is he in?”

Foggy shook his head, “He's running late, he should be in soon. What can we help you with.”

“I'm, trying to get a message to someone, but, you see, my employer is under order to stay away from him. This has nothing to do with my employer, this is just a personal request to talk with him. I thought it would be better to do it through him.”

Red flags weren't just flying... they were on parading down the street... “Who's your employer?”

“I work closely with Tony Stark, I'm his head of Security. This is about me personally and a company wide thing, but it has nothing to do with Mr. Stark himself.”

Foggy jumped up, “Nope, nope, nope, out. You chose the worst day to pull this. Get lost before he gets in,” he reached out and grabbed the man's arm. Foggy felt his knuckles hit something hard when he went to spin the guy around and looked up in time to catch Karen pull the gun from her side drawer and point it at the guy.

“You touch that and I fire,” was all the warning she gave, making Foggy freeze and look down to see the holster his hand had revealed.

“Easy, I'm not being hostile. This is just, talking. I'm not reaching, and I never was going to reach. If you know how to unholster a gun, go ahead and take it from me. Just, be careful and keep the safety on.”

Foggy blinked, wondering what the hell was so fucking important that he'd willingly give up a weapon with a gun drawing him down. “Okay.”

Karen circled, eyeing the holster and reaching out to quickly unlock it before backing off, keeping her distance to minimize the chance he'd grab for her weapon, “Grab it.”

Foggy reached out, shaking, as he carefully lifted the weapon. Karen flinched when the man stepped back but kept his hands up and away as Foggy walked over to set it on the desk. Karen instantly had it locked away in a drawer before ever lowering her gun. “What's so fucking important?”

“My name's Happy Hogan. I'm Mr. Stark's head of security. The kid, tried to warn us about the weapons. It was my fault that it was disregarded and once the Feds were through cleaning up after that Ferry cluster, they found a lot of information pertaining to a very secretive task, that I was in charge of, being targeted. If he hadn't cleaned up that mess before it happened. That would have been a 10 billion dollar heist, not to mention the devastation the weapons and armor could have caused.”

Foggy's eyes went wide when the door open and in walked a very pissed looking Murdock, “Oh, hey Matt.”

Matt glared as he started folding up his cane, “Was there any response to the domestic abuse case yet?”

Foggy sighed, “No, the boyfriend it still in the wind, apparently beating your girlfriend to the point her jaw is wired shut isn't enough when it's a 'first time' assault. They have to find the bastard before they can allow an order of protection. Don't worry, buddy, we'll get him.”

Matt grumbled as he shuffled toward his office, blinking and tilting his head when a foot stepped back, “Is someone here?”

“Yeah, says his name is Happy Hogan. Apparently he's not much of a talker...”

Happy seemed to finally shake himself out of his shock, “Sorry, hello, Mr. Murdock. I'm actually here to, thank Peter Parker, but given my employer and the legal actions taken against him, I thought it'd be better to do so through you.”

“You know order of protections include seconds parties right?”

Happy shook his head, “This isn't Mr. Stark trying to talk to him. This is just me, wanting to thank him. For, saving my ass.”

Matt nodded, “Noted, on your way out can you let Mr. Stark know, that order includes Iron Man?”

“What?”

“Your boss was seen chasing a kid around Queens last night... Here I thought Stark had enough legal staff to know not to push it.”

“Shit, damnit Tony,” Happy grumbled to himself, “Look, Tony does what he wants. And, lately, he's been mentioning- wanting the kid involved in the Avengers Initiative.”

“Kind of difficult, given he's not allowed within 300 feet of him, isn't it?”

Happy sighed, “Can I make a deal with you?”

Matt smirked as he reached out, tapping his knuckles against the door frame of his office, “Be very careful with that offer, I might take you up on it, Mr. Hogan.”

Happy walked into the office to have a seat while Matt closed the door behind them before circling to take his own, setting his folder cane on the desk.

Foggy sighed as he settled on Karen's desk, “What do you think they're talking about?”

Karen shook her head as she unlocked the drawer and pulled out Happy's pistol, eyeing it before ejecting the clip and pulling back the slide to grab the remaining bullet, “Don't have Matt's hearing. He touch anything that you notice? Like, trying to plant anything?”

“Not unless it's outside the door, Matt'll catch it, if he already hasn't. Might be why he folded his cane. The kid would know better with that one, the kid always picks up his meaning in things.”

“Yeah, those two, they're a hell of a team. Better than the Avengers for sure, I mean, did you hear about that cluster fuck over in Germany? Seriously? They wanted the kid involved in That? And they just expected Matt to be chill about it?”

“Thank god it was such a fresh event the judge ruled in favor of Peter getting that protection order. Seriously, any other time it would have been washy as hell, trying to get one without probable cause. But Iron man and Captain America tearing shit up fighting each other... after wanting a kid in the same location? We lucked out hard there.”

“Yeah,” Karen slid the loose round back into the magazine before double checking the weapon before setting the gun on one corner and the mag on the other before, shifting back before rubbing her eyes, “Oh, right, um, got a vandalism and destruction of property charges... Get this, kid goes skateboarding, messes up a move, and face plants into someone's flowers.”

“Rich people,” Foggy glared as he checked the charges. “Huh, he's offering to pay?”

“He works after school at a pizza place, bike delivery. This guy is trying to claim like 5 thousand dollars in damages... 5 grand over some flowers, can you believe that?”

“Did he like, damage the planter or something? The house or walkway? Then I might understand getting toward 1k but 5? Come on.”

“Here, take a look.”

Foggy could not stop laughing, “He squashed a bunch of flowers and his face is literally imprinted in the dirt... That's worth 5 grand? Matt, buddy, you're going to love tearing this jerk a new hole.”

Karen caught Matt's smirk before he went back to being serious, “Contingency case?”

Foggy checked the information, snorting, “He offered to fix it, it actually says he offered to fix it himself, and this asshole actually turned him down. It's actually documented that he turned it down. I smell a frivolous lawsuit ruling.”

“I will let them know. Oh, he can only come in on Sunday and Monday, after school.”

“Alright, make sure you find a spot for him.”

They both looked up when Matt's door opened, Foggy stepped back behind Karen's desk as she sat up straighter, “Don't reload it until after you leave,” was the only warning she gave as Happy gave a warning reach before he nodded and lifted the pistol to see if was unloaded before holstering it and stepping to the other side to grab the clip and putting it in his opposite pocket before nodding again,

“Thank you for your time, sorry to have to go through all this.”

“Mhm, oh whatever Matt has said to you, that was him being nice about it. We, aren't as nice about it. So, you tell your boss to stay the fuck away from that kid, otherwise he's going to be dealing with a lot more than Just his guardians. Understand?” Karen was glaring, Happy seemed a bit shocked, and from Foggy's face he wasn't the only one.

“Understood.”

Foggy was frowning when he left, “You checked the group chat lately?”

“Yeah, I'm a regular,” Karen smiled, “Should plan a party. I'll start checking with everyone and see how their schedule looks.”

-

Peter was shuffling around the office, working on some grunt work and checking in, “Um, that domestic case? Found the guy.”

“Finally!” Karen made grabby hands before she went to the cabinet to find the file, “Where did he run off to?”

“Fucker's hiding out in Jersey. With his mom from the look of it. We sure it wasn't a high that went very wrong? I don't condone that in any way but are we sure the guy wasn't messed up when he did it? Hey, devil's advocate here! The dude just didn't seem the type,” Peter flailed at Karen's glare.

“He would have panicked, called 911 and at least tried to help if it came down to that. I've, seen 'trips gone fucked' alright? Even if he'd bolted after. Even if it had been a 'snapping' event, there's no way. I've seen major 'snapping' events, it doesn't progress to that, not when it's a partner. They usually snap back out of it after the first swing. You couldn't even do that if you swung once, kid. This was pure abuse.”

“Yeah, but, do guys have evidence of that argument? I mean, the guy's like, a pillar type. I mean, look at this,” Peter showed her the pictures he'd snapped, “Dog walker, smiling little waver, I mean, hell- if I knew this guy in school I wouldn't think twice.”

“That's how they get away with it, Peter.” Karen showed him a picture, “See his eyes? Matt says I shouldn't put too much weight to it, but there's always something in the eyes that just... puts me on edge.” Peter frowned at the shiver he had when he looked at the image. “Did you get any video?”

“Yeah, got him entering his house. Didn't leave from what I saw, so I'm better that's where he beds down.”

“Thank you Jessica for passing this up. No offense, Peter, but you're way cheaper than an actual PI.”

Peter laughed and shook his head, “She would have been so bored anyway. She actually was the one that gave me the tip on checking Jersey.”

Karen blinked, “Oh? Shit, I take it back, “Thanks for the help, Jess.”

Peter shook his head and laughed as he backed up his files and sent them to her. “She's been asking about the next poker night.”

Karen laughed, “She just wants to clean Matt out again. He's got no poker face.”

Peter shrugged and seesawed his hand while Matt glared from his office before they broke out laughing. “Oh, dad's display was acting up again. Know a time when I can take it off him to see if I can patch it up?”

“You want to separate Matt from his computer at the office? Good luck with that.”

Matt actually laughed hard enough they both turned, “Sorry, Pete, I'm in the middle of something, I'll make sure it's home for the weekend to get it checked over.”

“Don't whine to me when it finally jams completely,” Peter nearly sang as he checked over the work Karen offered and frowned at the check, “What's this?”

“Hey, extra work, extra pay.”

“I'm just an intern, I'm not supposed to get payed.”

“Says you,” Karen smirked as she nudged it, “It's like a day's pay, so not that much, but you earned this one.”

Peter flails, “It's 200 bucks!”

“Yep, off you go, Matt said to make sure you keep track of it for taxes. You hit the cap for filing this year already.”

Matt was smirking, “Go get that new bed you wanted, kid. It'll help clear up some space in your room.”

Peter flailed toward the office before stalking in, “This is... Seriously? This is how you tell me to get a new bed?”

“You said you needed one, and for some reason May is refusing to use anything from the savings account, so yeah. I'm telling you, that's the money for your new bed. How'd the other one get messed up, again?”

Peter winced, “I, freaked out and fell off the ceiling onto it when Ned found out... I was just the last straw with him and me both ending up on the bed.”

Matt snorted before glaring, thumping down on his display hard before sighing and running his fingers over it, “Let me know when you need fake help moving it.”

Peter snorted and started laughing. “How did you and Foggy move in college? I have to know. You roomed together for a long time, didn't you?”

Matt chuckled, leaning back, “He took the lead, kept mixing up his left and my left and forgot to tell me there were stairs... Then bought me a bottle to help dull the pain after I slammed my jaw into our couch when I tripped. Can't remember a whole lot on how we did much after that, pretty sure he doesn't either. Think we were drunk enough I just said 'fuck it' and he was too out of it to care or realize anything was really off.”

Peter snickered, “So, after patrol on Friday I'll take a look at your computer, might even clean it and check the hard drive. Still do not know how that thing is holding up.”

“You still have a commodore in your room, Peter... I don't want to hear it.”

Peter shrugged, “Eh, you got your dinosaur collection,” he flicked one of the plastic models behind his name plate, “I got mine.”

Matt was grinning before he growled and thumped on the display again, “It might actually be time for an upgrade.”

“I'm on it!” Peter jumped up, Matt was about to call out, “See you on Friday, should have something by then.”

Foggy was smirking as Matt sighed, “Fatherhood still looks really good on you, buddy.”

“That kid is still a bundle of chatter and energy. I thought he'd grow out of it by now.”

“He's your kid, Matt, he'll never grow out of it.”

“Yeah...”

“Hey, what'd you say to the security specialist or whatever he was? You never did say.”

“The truth,” Matt smiled at him before going back to reading. “That evil doesn't start at the global level, it whispered and creeps through the streets. Hiding in the darkness among the normal every day people just trying to continue on with their lives. And that that fact is disregarded and ignored when it finally gets discovered by someone whose voice doesn't hold the same weight as one of those global ones is the reason why we'll never have anything to do with Stark or his Initiative.”

Foggy sighed, shaking his head, “Stark isn't going to listen...”

Matt finally stopped trying to get his display to work, “Honestly, I'm hoping he doesn't. Could use a new punching bag.”

“I didn't hear that,” Foggy glared as he pointed toward the desk, “Just, stop putting off getting that thing fixed, alright? Peter offered like a month ago.”

Matt sighed, “I didn't want to risk it being messed up, he's never worked on this type of computer before.”

“Yeah, well, it's on its last legs, I don't know how you can even stand hearing that thing chug along.”

Matt winced as the fan kicked up, “It's definitely grating.”

Karen knocked on the door frame, making them blink, “Um, any particular reason Peter is asking me to get a hold of Frank?”

“What?” Matt and Foggy jumped up, Matt crowding Foggy to head his reaction as he read the text Karen had gotten. “Why's he want to contact him?”

“He needs to get a look at a net launcher? Matt, what?”

Matt sighed, “Call Peter,” he growled at his phone. He glared when it went to voice mail, “Peter don't pull this, pick up the damn phone.” He hung up and tried again, this time it actually picked up, “Why are you needing a net launcher?”

“It's not what you think! Okay, I just, Uncle Frank's the only way I could think of to get my hands on one to look it over.”

“You're deflecting and not answering the question.”

“You know how I was changing up my, um, concert gear?” Great, he was in a civilian area. “He was the only one I could think of that would know how that would look and act. So I was hoping to get my hands on a pre-made set and, you know, make my own.”

“And you asked Karen instead of just asking me about it?”

“You know you and... Uncle Frank don't get along. I- didn't want to throw the whole, family tension into it. I just, had a question and request. And she's on better speaking terms than you are right now.”

Matt sighed, “From now on, ask me first before trying to contact... 'uncle' Frank...”

“I will, I promise, like I said it was just, I needed a model to go off, that's all. I just, didn't want to stress you-”

“So you made it worse by going through Karen.”

“Yeah, sorry, I'll ask next time.”

“What's this for anyway?”

“Just, thought they'd help out a lot if I'm at a concert or something. The mosh pits are dangerous sometimes from what I'm told.”

“I thought we agreed you'd ask for some backup if you were going to deal with 'mosh pits'...”

“Hey, not every concert exactly advertises they'll be moshing, okay?”

Matt sighed and nodded, “Fine, okay. I get it.”

“Am I in trouble?”

Matt rubbed his eyes, “No Peter, just, nothing lethal and tell me when you're contacting him!”

“Right, I will, sorry. I just, didn't really want to deal with this right now and I just, got a little stuck on something for the, thing.” Matt grumbled at the, “Oh, hey I gotta go,” before the phone disconnected.

Foggy sighed, patting his shoulder, “What's the kid up to? We understood some of that but the rest-”

Matt sighed, “Pete's been trying to upgrade his webshooters. He's been hung up on this 'net' design, he can't figure out the best way to transition from single line to net and then have it be able to wrap someone properly while being able to pull them back to him on like a grapple line. He apparently had some issue with incapacitating people. They can wiggle out of his web sometimes. So, he's working on a fix for it.”

“Wait, they wiggle out? How? It like, sticks to you.”

Matt sighed, “There's, like, settings for it. There's like, ugh I'm not the smart one in the family when it comes to science. He said it was like air mixture. The more air added it's one type and the less air added it's the other type. So, he doesn't end up hanging himself up on his zip-lines while still sticking down attackers when he needs to.”

“Text from Peter: Image,” Matt looked down at his pocket holding his phone while Foggy started cracking up. “Text from Peter: Sorry that was supposed to go to Foggy, mb.”

Foggy actually had to lean against the wall when his phone chimed, “I wonder who that could be.”

Matt sighed, “What's the image?”

“It's a bunk bed,” Foggy blinked, “Huh, he's wondering if it can be converted into a desk/bunk bed. Oh boy, Matt he's diy-ing...”

“Shit, I'll alert May.”

“Apparently the desk beds are at least twice as much for one with decent space.”

Matt sighed, “How much more for the desk one he wants?”

Foggy typed away before patting his shoulder, “We'll get through this.”

“I'm more worried about this being a Craiglist find and him wanted to give the rest of the check to May. They've- it's been a hard time on her keeping up on the mortgage since Ben died. He already doesn't know she's been working two jobs trying to keep up. I've been trying to talk to her about relocating and just selling it to clear the mortgage debt and get a nest egg for relocation and a safety net but, she's just been fighting to keep it.”

“How many years are left on it?”

“10? I think.”

“Ouch, 10? The kid is- Oh.”

“Yeah, that's why she's fighting so fucking hard on it. We were able to pull for some leniency on payments for awhile after Ben, but, we can't pull it together enough to get it refinanced. Since she's dealing with everything alone. There's no way I'd be able to relocate that far from home or I'd help. And she's refusing to touch Peter's savings account. I don't even think the kid knows it's there.”

“By now it's probably enough to pay it off,” Foggy sighed.

“More than enough. The kid isn't going to have to work a single day for at least 2 solid years when he gets to college. At least. Haven't checked the inflation rate for awhile, but I know there's a lot in that account by now.”

“The kid knows about the child support, right?”

Matt nodded, “Yep, he's been giving them to May. She's been throwing them into the account unless something comes up like needing new clothes then she'll deposit everything except the cost.”

“What's that saying, Matt? Pride comes before the fall?”

Matt shuffled, “I've been wanting to offer another option, but- the rent triples from what I'm paying now if I give up that apartment. That's only for two bedrooms... We'd need three and, I don't think she'd be very comfortable with a roommate at her age.”

“Not one that stumbles in at 3am every day beat to shit, that's for sure.”

Matt snorted and nodded, “There is that.”

“We need more clients, actual paying clients.”

“Foggy, she isn't going to take a hand out. We, we have to go easy with this. She has to come to a conclusion and decide on it.”

“Um, renegotiation? I know it's a dick move, but...”

“You want me to break our contract to force her into something-”

“That's not, look, Matt. I'm just saying, we have probable cause for-”

“No.”

“Matt, look, the entire contract stems on Both of them keeping Peter cared for. She, she's treading water, buddy. I'm just saying, it could help keep her from drowning.”

“Even if I did pull a dick move like that, Foggy, it's not going to help _anything_. She's still stuck with everything and then she doesn't have the kid to help her or the child support that could be used to pay it off. She, honestly, she's not- I'd happily sign off on draining the account if it meant Peter would always have a roof over his head.”

“Tell her that. Maybe she'll listen, maybe not at first but, it would help her calm herself enough that she wasn't working herself to death just to run short.”

“Yeah, I'll have to...” Matt blinked when, “Peter, Peter, Peter,” was chirped from his phone, “Yeah?”

“Sorry, got sidetracked, um, do you have Jess' cell number? I lost it when I transferred phones. I need a hand loading and unloading this without looking like a total freak in the middle of the street, and she's the closest person I know from around here.”

“Please tell me aren't driving?”

“No? Ned borrowed his mom's car. He's driving.”

“Then why isn't he helping load?”

“Um, complicated?”

“Not ADA regulation doors?”

“Worse. 5 floor walk up. There's no way I'm running him up and down all those stairs for more than a trip. At least she's use to it.”

“Alright, I'll have Karen send you the number.”

“Thanks!”

Matt sighed, “Karen?”

“I heard. Already sent. Isn't he part of the group chat?”

“We have a group chat?” Matt blinked at her as he shrugged. “How would I know, I'm not in it.”

“Yes, Matt, we have a group chat and I tried to get you involved, but you were too busy thinking aol messenger and less discord.”

Matt sighed, “Definitely discord going on in this office.”

“It's a text, video and voice chat application for your computer and phone. Haven't I talked you through this before?”

Matt shrugged, “I was probably distracted.”

“Want me to set it up for you?”

“Karen, how difficult is it to navigate without your eyes?”

“Oh, well, I guess we'll find out. Come on, I'll talk you through it.”

“Asshole, Asshole, Asshole,” Matt's head dropped as he grabbed his phone, “Fuck off.”

“Listen, Red, old buddy, old pal. I need a favor. That's what you guys do, right? Deals and stuff?”

“What did you do this time?”

“Well, you see, I just wanted a burrito-”

“What's the headcount?”

“Uuuuuum.... Just, for the record, the one guy I know was dead when I got here.”

“Goddamnit Wade!”


End file.
